1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket is adapted to hold an IC. In particular, the present invention relates to an IC socket for holding an IC having multiple parallel pins.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, many kinds of IC sockets have been provided. An IC needs to be easily installed on an IC socket. In addition, the IC socket is required to contact firmly with a terminal of the IC. Furthermore, the IC socket is required to continue to hold the IC firmly even when a load is applied to the IC socket to some extent. The pin pitch of a recent IC tends to become very small. Therefore, an IC socket capable of contacting firmly with such an IC having a very small pin pitch is required. In particular, an IC testing apparatus is required to have an IC socket for holding an IC that firmly contacts each pin of the IC with a high degree of accuracy in order to obtain a highly reliable test result.